Stolen Badge
by supergirl3684
Summary: What should have happened when Flack found out about Danny’s stolen badge. A missing scene from the episode 16, Flag on the Play WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


**STOLEN BADGE (MISSING SCENE)**

_**SUMMARY: What should have happened when Flack found out about Danny's stolen badge. A missing scene from the episode 16, Flag on the Play**_

_**DISCLAIMER: The usual…I don't own!**_

_**WARNING: The standard here to people. Contains Spanking. Don't like, DON'T read! **_

_**A/N: Umm…I actually really don't like what I've written. It's been 4 months since I've posted but it's been closer to 5 months since I've written anything. I've been suffering a bad case of writers block and real life woes. For those who don't know, I lost a brother (in all but blood) on December 7, 2009 due to Suicide and just this past Saturday I lost a cousin due to Kidney and Liver failure. It's already a hard year and it just began. Please be patient. Thank you!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**PROLOGUE:**

"You need to at least tell Flack," Lindsay informed her husband.

"I know," Danny Messer, CSI, replied, not opening his eyes.

"Danny," The woman took her husband's face in her hands, "Your dad is going to yell but Don will kill you if he finds out that you're in trouble and didn't go to him. Please, Lucy needs her daddy around for a while longer yet."

Danny gave a half smile, "I'll tell him…soon."

Lindsay nodded and let the subject drop, sending a silent prayer that the detective took it easy on his little brother when (not if) he found out.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Danny finished explaining what had happened and looked into his brother's fiery eyes. He swallowed nervously as he followed the other man out of the shop they were in. He could only hope the other man would wait until they were in the privacy of the car before he started to yell. His wish wasn't granted.

Detective Don Flack didn't wait long after they left the pawn shop before he grabbed Danny by the upper arm and escorted him to the back of the alley near the shop. Danny tried to protest but a stern look from his older brother made him fall silent. That look never boded well for him and despite the fact his dad had decided he was old enough to make his own decisions and mistakes without the consequences of a spanking he knew that big brother Flack hadn't come to the same conclusion.

"Don," Danny spoke softly, his best puppy eye expression on his face.

Flack didn't respond until they were safely far enough away that they would cause attention to them…at least yet. When he did finally respond, Danny couldn't help but flinch.

"Damn it Danny!" His big brother finally exploded.

"I'm sorry," The younger man replied. Truth was, he was sorry; he hadn't meant to put his problems on his big brother's shoulder, "Look man, we'll pretend we've never had this conversation, ok? What you pretend not to know can't hurt either of us."

Flack stared at him in shock, "Did you just…"

The detective didn't finish his statement as his anger reached a boiling point. Without giving it much thought he pulled his younger brother to him and tucked him under an arm.

Danny tried to protest to no veil, "Don, let me go! Come on man, not here…please.' Flack stayed silent as his first swat fell causing the CSI to yelp. "AH! Do-on!"

"Of all the idiotic," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "things you could ask me," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "_that_ topped them all!" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "You want to lie," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "to your dad?" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "How have you not," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "learned your lesson?"_** *SWAT, SWAT***_ "You don't lie to us!" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "You sure the hell, don't lie to _me_!" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "You should have told us," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "your badge got stolen." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "It would be investigated." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "What do you think is going to happen," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "if your badge is used in a crime," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "and you didn't say anything?" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "Never again Daniel." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "You keep something like this," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "from us again and I swear," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "I will make sure your dad spanks you," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "and then I will spank you myself." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "Do you understand?" _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"Yes," Danny managed to hitch through his tears. He clenched his teeth, holding back a sob. He refused to cry out or beg for the spanking to end like he had before. He was too old for such things and truth be told he was a little nervous about how angry his older brother was. Normally Mack and Flack punished him when they were calm.

As the heat in his backside got worse he couldn't help himself, "Please Don, stop."

Flack suddenly stopped and pulled Danny to stand in front of him. "You've been lying to me and your dad and you seem to think it's ok. Just because you don't answer to your dad doesn't mean you don't answer to me."

The two men stared at each other before Danny finally looked away in defeat. Flack was still breathing hard, his anger still noticeable.

Knowing that the situation had to be concluded before going back to the office since he was obviously angry Flack nodded towards the wall, "Nose touching while I calm down."

Danny stood where he was told after making sure to find a clean a spot as possible, necklace still being held in the handkerchief in his hand. Letting his forehead rest against the wall, he couldn't help but think to himself 'it's going to be a long day.'

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Flack stood across the alley from his brother, a hand rubbing the ridge of his nose. God help him but Danny was gonna be the death of him yet. He wasn't sure what to do and that scared him. His first instinct was that of a big brother. He wanted to protect Danny from all the consequences of not admitting to losing his badge would bring. However the other part of him said to make Danny admit to what happened.

"Danny," Flack finally called ten minutes later, "Come here."

Danny turned slowly, the last of his tears having dried up. When he reached his big brother he was pulled into a hug, his tears starting a new, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Flack admitted, hating himself for not offering comfort sooner. "You do realize you're going to have to tell your dad about your badge."

"No," Danny protested, "Please Don. I'll find the badge, I swear. Just don't tell him…"

The older man's voice grew even sterner. "Now, you're asking me to lie for you. Damn it Danny! I just gained back Mack's trust. I can't lose it again…" His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he met the brown puppy eyes of his younger brother, "I can't not tell him Dan; you know that. I will, however, give you a change to tell him first."

Danny gave a sigh of frustration, ready to protest but his words were stopped before they began seeing his brother's stern look, "Fine."

"Let's go," Flack ushered him out of the alley and into the car.

Danny couldn't hide the wince as he settled into his seat. He looked out the window, necklace still in hand. All he needed was time.

**EPILOGUE: **

With the team being as busy as they were it was a couple days later when Flack finally managed to corner Danny.

"Did you tell him?" He demanded to know.

Danny took a deep breath and using all the trust that was between the two brothers he answered, "He's really mad."

Flack searched his eyes but finding whatever was he was looking for he clapped the younger man gently on the shoulder, "He'll get over it Dan. Now we work on recovering your badge."

The CSI nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Later that night he rocked his baby girl to sleep, silently praying that his big brother would drop the subject and never have to find out that he was lying. God help him if he was found out…he would never sit again.

**THE END**


End file.
